Never Let Me Go
by WeNeedUnicorns
Summary: Quand la carapace de Brooke met en danger sa relation avec Julian... Résumé pas terrible mais jetez un oeil ;) O.S


Note de l'auteur : Petit O.S inspré par ma vie actuelle. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Je parle d'un couple que j'adore !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

-Si tu pars maintenant, ne comptes pas revenir un jour dans ma vie !

La brune se figea. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, il avait touché le point faible, son talon d'Achille. Elle laissa sa main sur la poignée de la porte vitrée où s'abattaient de fines gouttes de pluie. Puis elle fixa le sol, comme pour y chercher la force de répondre, le courage de rester forte.

-Si je veux partir c'est à cause de toi Julian, lui répondit elle, fixant toujours le sol.

Elle l'entendit rire, un rire nerveux, puis elle l'entendit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle avait toujours su que ça finirait comme ça, qu'il lui briserait le cœur. De toute façon on finit toujours par avoir le cœur brisé, il faut donc briser l'autre en premier pour s'en sortir, et c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire en franchissant la porte de cette maison.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime ? Parce que je te vois telle que tu es ? lui hurla-t-il.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ajouta-elle en se retournant.

-Alors explique-moi bon sang !

-T'expliquer quoi ? Que je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps dans cette relation qui n'aboutit à rien ?

-Si ça n'aboutit à rien ce n'est qu'à cause de toi ! Arrêtes un peu de considérer les autres comme la source de ton malheur et commence à t'interroger pour savoir si ce n'est pas toi le problème !

Il avait réussi, il avait brisé sa carapace, alors la brune essaya de sourire mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle retourna alors vers la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement, elle commençait à étouffer ici, elle devait partir.

-Brooke j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Attend ! lui hurla le jeune homme en lui courant derrière.

Le brun la rattrapa alors qu'elle était devant sa voiture, elle allait pour ouvrir la portière mais il la bloqua. Elle se retourna alors et le toisa d'un regard à moitié furieux et à moitié peiné.

-Ce n'était pas assez de briser mon cœur ? Il faut que tu en rajoutes encore une couche ?

Des larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues, masquées par la pluie qui les inondait. Si il ne pouvait pas voir ses larmes elle aurait l'avantage, elle lui montrerait que c'est elle qui avait le pouvoir, qu'il ne lui faisait aucun effet.

-Te briser le cœur ? lui demanda-t-il surprit. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es partis ! C'est toi qui viens de prendre la fuite ! Je ne supporte plus d'avoir l'impression d'être ton copain à temps partiel ! J'ai beau tout essayé, te prouvais que je t'aime, que j'aimerais passer mes journées entière avec toi mais toi tu te bornes ! Tu refuses en me mettant tout sur le dos ! Mais c'est de toi que viens le problème dans notre relation ! Je ne veux pas te perdre Brooke mais si tu continues comme ça je crois qu'on ne va nulle part !

Brooke se raidit, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison même si elle ne se l'avouerait jamais. Pourquoi devrait-elle avouer que c'était elle le problème ? Pourquoi devrait-elle lui dire que si ce n'était pas possible c'est car elle avait peur d'aimer et de finir par souffrir ?

-Je vais te dire ce que tu veux, c'est moi le problème. Maintenant tu peux partir vivre une vie heureuse avec Alex ! s'exclama la brune avant de repousser la main du garçon, pour ouvrir la porte.

-Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours Alex sur le tapis ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle n'est rien pour moi, c'est toi qui compte et qui a toujours comptais ! Mais tu es trop aveugle ! Tu ne veux pas me faire confiance, enfin tu ne veux pas te faire confiance car tu as peur que ton cœur t'emmène là où il finira par souffrir ! Mais à force de tout mettre en travers de l'amour qui s'approche de toi, de moi qui t'aime, tu finiras encore plus seule car tu ne seras jamais heureuse. Tu aurais dû avoir confiance, je n'aurais jamais rien fait pour te blesser ! ajouta-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez lui.

La pluie continuait de tomber sur la jeune femme restée seule sur le parking, et elle pleura. Elle venait de perdre l'amour du garçon qu'elle l'aimait, elle était seule à nouveau. Parfois il arrive qu'a force d'avoir peur de souffrir, on en souffre plus qu'autre chose. Brooke venait de comprendre qu'elle devait ouvrir son cœur à l'amour, pour devenir heureuse. Elle attrapa alors son téléphone et envoya un message à Julian « Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute. Je t'aime ». Le garçon en question sortit de chez lui quelques secondes plus tard, et se dirigea en courant vers la voiture. La jeune femme en sorti, il la prit dans ses bras et l'assit sur le capot avant de l'embrasser comme ça sous la pluie car il l'aimait vraiment. Il aimait le fait qu'elle soit mal dans sa peau au point de douter de l'amour des gens, il aimait sa manière de montrer son amour en étant distante, il aimait la voir telle qu'elle était, derrière sa carapace, il l'aimait malgré tout ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer, et ça elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Brooke comprit alors que rien n'était jamais perdu, il suffisait juste de reconnaitre ses torts pour réparer les choses. Et l'amour aussi pouvait être réparé, il pouvait être à la naissance de tristesse, de la colère mais c'était aussi lui qui créait les plus beaux moments de la vie.

* * *

Review ? :)

Ps : Le titre fait référence à la sublime chansson Never Let Me Go de Florence and the machine ! ;)


End file.
